Forbidden
by Kate Roberts
Summary: Mac's lonely and there's only one person around to keep him company...yes SMUT...yes, Mac/Jo pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, new fic...PLEASE don't kill me! The idea just popped into my head and I HAD to write it**

**I am still a die-hard Stella/Mac fan  
**

**Thanks to LilyStarbuck for BETA-ing :)**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing, they belong to CBS and CSI NY**

**

* * *

**

Mac sighed; it had been another long day of nothing but paperwork. He glanced at his clock and chuckled when he saw that it was well past 2 am, meaning he should have been home close to four hours ago. He looked up and saw the staff of the night shift buzzing around the lab. He stood and closed the blinds of his office to work in privacy. He returned to his paperwork with a sigh, knowing he would be pulling a double shift with a few hours nap on his couch. A knock on the door startled him barely thirty minutes later. He looked up and smiled at the brunette standing there.

"Hey."

"Hi, I thought you might need this." She said walking in with a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." He replied taking a sip.

"You really never leave this place, do you?" she asked sitting down in the chair across him.

"You're one to talk, what are you doing here?"

"I was home alone, so I thought I would come in, get some work done." Jo sighed playing with her necklace. Mac nodded and smiled as Stella crossed his mind, thinking of the many times they had spent working in his office in the late hours of the nights.

"You're thinking about her, Stella I mean." Jo commented when she saw the look on his face.

"Yeah, things are just…different without her around." The brunette smiled sympathetically.

"I can imagine, she had been here for a while." Mac said. He stopped as Stella filled his mind. "Stop that." He commented when he saw the analytical look in Jo's eyes.

"Sorry. I'm going to get back to my work now, enjoy your coffee." She said. As she stood and walked to the door, Mac followed her.

"Jo." His voice stopped her as her hand reached for the door.

"Hm?" She said turning on her heel. Mac grasped her face in his hands, pulling it towards his and kissed her passionately.

"Mac, don't do this! You miss her, that's it." Jo said when they broke for air.

"I'm so lonely." He said before he pulled her in for another kiss. The time, Jo couldn't deny the attraction she felt for him; she had felt it since the first day they met. She moaned as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Are we allowed…" she began when they pulled apart.

"I don't care." Mac said pulling her into another kiss. He pulled off the red cardigan she was wearing and threw it to the side. Jo undid the buttons of his shirt and ran her hands up his strong chest, throwing the shirt to the ground. She chucked as Mac fumbled with her belt before pulling it off and throwing it to the floor. He looped his fingers in the pockets of her jeans and pulled her hips to his. Their lips met again, this time Mac played with the button of her jeans before pushing them down. Jo moaned as Mac lowered his lips to her neck, kissing the soft skin. She kicked off her jeans that had slid from her hips and down her legs, leaving her in her black panties. Mac pulled her white shirt off over her head and smiled as he looked at her bra clad breasts.

"Gorgeous." He breathed. Jo pulled him towards her again. Their lips met in a passionate, hungry kiss. She pulled his pants and boxers down, releasing his erect member from its confines. Jo sat down on Mac's couch and smiled at him as he moved her to lie on her back. He tugged on the black panties, pulling them down her long legs. Mac threw them to the floor next to his boxers and climbed over Jo, settling between her legs. Mac kissed her neck before moving down to her chest. All of a sudden, Mac glanced down and then back up at the woman beneath him.

"You have a tattoo!"

"Oh, God! Ignore that, I was young." Jo replied putting a hand over her hip.

"I like it, it's sexy." He said as he kissed her cleavage. He slid a hand down her flat stomach and between her legs. Jo moaned as two of his fingers slid into the wet heat between her legs. Mac kissed her neck as he thrust his fingers in and out of Jo, her moans egging him on.

"Oh God! Mac!" Jo moaned. He used his thumb to circle her clit. She arched against him as the waves of her climax began to hit her. Her nails dug into Mac's back as her walls closed in on his fingers. She moaned loudly as her warm juices covered Mac's fingers. He slid them out of her and licked them clean as she kissed his neck.

"Now Mac." Jo whispered in his ear. He positioned himself and, with a hard thrust, buried himself to the hilt in her warmth, listening to her cry out as her walls stretched to accommodate him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"It's been a while." She replied kissing his neck. After a few moments, Jo moved her hips, encouraging him to thrust. Within seconds, she was matching his rhythm.

"Oh, my God!" She gasped quietly. She hadn't been intimate with a man in a long time; her work had kept her occupied. Mac lowered his lips to her chest. He gently tugged at her bra with his teeth, pulling it low enough to free her nipple. She arched against him again as he gently bit the hardened bud. He knew every little thing he could do to heighten her pleasure and he did them to perfection. Mac slid a hand to her back and quickly undid the bra clasps, pulling it off. She moaned loudly again as he scraped his teeth over her nipple before flicking it with his tongue. She wrapped her legs around his waist, opening herself to him. Mac groaned against her skin as he slid deeper into her.

"Mac," she gasped. She didn't have to say more than that; he knew what she meant. He slid a hand between them and teased her clit with his fingers. Jo arched against him for a third time, pressing her hot body against his. He felt her legs tremble against his sides, her breathing shortened and her fingers squeezed his biceps. Seconds later, she cried out his name as her orgasm shook her, her body's warm nectar showering Mac's cock. He grunted her name as he came into her. Mac lowered himself over Jo, listening to her accelerated breathing.

"You were amazing." She whispered into Mac's ear, pressing her cheek against his.

"You too." He replied before kissing her neck. When their breathing had return to normal, Mac got off the couch and grabbed his clothes. He put on his pants and then glanced at Jo, who had slid into her clothes again. She lay back down on the couch and closed her eyes.

"I really do love this tattoo." Mac said kneeling beside her and pulling down the side of her pants and underwear to place a small kiss on the purple butterfly tattoo. Jo sat up and looked at him with a playful look in her eyes.

"I have another one. Meet me for dinner tomorrow, my place at eight and you might get to see it." She winked as she slid off the couch and walked out the door. Mac sat on the floor surprised. A smile crossed his lips as he imagined where Jo's second tattoo could possibly be…he was determined to find out.

* * *

**Please review if you liked...might be a chapter two in the works as well :)**

**Thanks**

**~Kate xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 for y'all :)...and it's smutty  
**

**Thanks to LilyStarbuck**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Mac stood at Jo's front door, hesitating slightly. He wanted more than anything, to know where and what that second tattoo was but he wasn't sure if this was right. He started to walk away when the door opened.

"Mac?" He turned around and looked at Jo. She was dressed in a flowing white wraparound dress.

"Hi." He said walking up to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Dinner's almost ready." She moved to let him walk into the apartment. It was a small bachelor apartment, perfect for one person. He could see the kitchen, living room and bedroom from where he stood.

"What did you make?" he asked taking his shoes off.

"I ordered Chinese." She replied blushing, "I didn't feel like cooking. It should be here in ten minutes." Mac followed Jo to the living area and sat down on the leather couch.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" she asked.

"Sure." Mac watched as she walked to the kitchen area. He couldn't help but wonder where that second tattoo was. He moved to stand and was about to place his hands on her hips when the door bell rang.

"Food's here." Jo smiled as she walked to the door. She paid the delivery man and led Mac to the living room.

"We'll eat at the coffee table." The two sat down on the floor and divided the food. As they ate, Mac's eyes scanned Jo's body. The second tattoo had to be somewhere that he hadn't seen the day before. That's when it hit him; there was only one place it could be.

"Would you like some more wine?" Jo asked.

"Yes, please." Jo stood and walked towards the kitchen area of the apartment. Mac followed her and watched as she placed the two glasses of wine on the counter. He hurried and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I know where that tattoo is." He whispered in her ear.

"Prove it." She replied twisting as best she could to try and kiss him. Mac untied her dress and opened it, pulling it off her shoulders. He proudly grinned to himself when he saw the tattoo of the angel wings that were mid-back.

"Got it." He said, ran a finger down from the nape of her neck to the tattoo. He traced its outline and then moved his hand down to her tush. She leaned her head against his shoulder as he squeezed her ass. Jo turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him passionately as her hands undid the buttons of his shirt, throwing the blue garment to the floor. Their hands met as Jo pulled on Mac's belt and he undid the button of his jeans. He kicked the trousers aside and drew her close. As they kissed, Mac's hands snaked up Jo's back and undid her bra clasp, pulling it down her arms. Jo played with the waist band of Mac's boxers as he pulled down her underwear. Mac lowered his lips to her neck as she pulled down his boxers. He stepped out of them and pushed her until her back was against the counter. Jo pulled Mac's face to hers again, sliding her tongue into his mouth. He groaned as she forced him to turn around, pressing his back against the counter. The CD that was playing suddenly skipped, Jo turned on her heels to see what was wrong and Mac saw the opportunity. He grabbed her hips and led her to the breakfast bar, leaning her over it. He kissed a trail down her body from her shoulder down to her tattoo. As he kissed his way back up, Jo ground her tush against him.

"Mac." She breathed quietly. He stood and positioned himself. Jo moaned as Mac as grasped her hips tightly and entered her, feeling her muscles dance around his member. He began slowly stroking inside her, pulling her hips towards him.

"Harder." She moaned. He groaned as he obeyed, gradually increasing the speed of his thrust. Jo's moans got louder and her grip on the counter tightened. She arched her back, allowing Mac to brush over her g-spot with every stroke.

"Oh god! Oh God Mac! I'm so close." She gasped. Jo slid a hand down her body and teased her clit with her fingers. Mac gripped her hips tighter and pounded into her. Jo cried out her name as she reached her climax, her walls closing in on Mac and showering his cock with warm juices. Mac slammed into her a few more times before emptying his seed into her with a loud groan. He wrapped an arm around her stomach, holding her up as her knees buckled. He slid out of her and scooped her up in his arms. He kissed her neck and chest as he carried her to the bed. Jo pulled the sheets down and smiled up at Mac as he placed her on the bed. He then climbed behind her and pulled her close, spooning her. Jo wiggled in Mac's grip and turned to lie on her stomach.

"I love that tattoo on your back, but this one is still my favourite." Mac smiled as he leaned over her to kiss her hip again. Jo turned to lie on her side as Mac moved to his side of the bed.

"We all do crazy things when we're young." She commented. Mac nodded and closed his eyes.

"Don't sleep!" He heard Jo say and then she was on top of him.

"What are you…" She grinned down at him. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately. Mac ran his hands down her back giving her tush a tight squeeze. Jo ground her already wet core against Mac's stomach, making him grow hard.

"Now." He groaned as Jo kissed his neck. She nodded and positioned herself over his hardened member. Mac cupped her tush and held her up. Jo cried out as Mac's cock plunged into her. She placed her hands on his chest and began rocking her hips. He could help but smile as he saw her butterfly tattoo move with her hips, making her sexier than he could have possibly imagined. Mac brought his hands to her breasts and gave them a squeeze. He used his thumbs to tease her hardened nipples, flicking them. Jo placed both hand on the headboard and leaned towards him. Mac took one of the hardened nipples between his teeth. He heard Jo moan as he gently bit down, sucked and licked the bud.

"Oh, Mac!" Jo gasped as her hips began rocking faster. She was close to climax.

"Jo." Mac moaned against her skin. He slid a hand down her body and began teasing her clit with his fingers. Within minutes, she cried out his name as her juices flowed over his cock and coated his thighs. He gave a few thrusts to meet her movements and released his seed into her. Jo let Mac's member slide out of her and she lay on top of him. Mac placed soft kisses on Jo's sweaty forehead. They lay still as their breathing returned to normal. The brunette rolled off Mac and lay beside him.

"Think I should get a third tattoo?" She asked.

"I think you're fine with the two." Mac wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He closed his eyes as Jo pulled the sheets over them.

"G'night." He mumbled in her hair as he began to drift off.

"Good night, Mac." Jo whispered as she tangled her fingers with Mac's.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review if you liked**

**~Kate xo**


End file.
